1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-country ski binding having a step-in mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 27 06 111 A, a ski binding of the initially mentioned type is known, in which two transversely movable, spring-loaded pins are provided which are carried by a spring steel wire, which consists of two levers each rotatably held on a rotation axis fixed on a carrier and directed perpendicularly to the ski upper side, which levers comprise pins acting like tongs for a respective engagement in a bearing arranged at the side of the toe-cap. This binding harbors the risk of an unintentional opening of the binding when travelling over uneven ground.